


Пять раз, когда Тошимаса шел к Кё, и один раз, когда Тоору шел к Тошии

by moremori



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Slash, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Лежбища на пятерку слов: "Головокружение. Теснота. Оранжевый. Ритм. Оригами."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Тошимаса шел к Кё, и один раз, когда Тоору шел к Тошии

 Первый раз Тошимаса встретил Тоору, когда его инструкторша по йоге написала ему СМС и сообщила, что будет отсутствовать в ближайший месяц, принесла тысячу извинений и предложила позаниматься со своим коллегой, Кё. Тошии было вроде как все равно, и он сразу согласился на предложение. Он пришел в тот же спортивный центр, что и всегда, но его проводили в незнакомую студию в другом крыле здания. Хара с любопытством оглядывался вокруг, но коридоры центра оказались совершенно одинаковыми. Отличалась лишь сама студия: она была совсем небольшой, едва ли больше подсобки. Только для индивидуальных занятий. На коврике перед входом сидел низкорослый мужчина в позе лотоса. Его черные волосы были выбриты на висках, а тело покрыто татуировками. Это первое, что бросилось в глаза Тошии, и он уже находил своего инструктора странным. Когда тот встал, чтобы поприветствовать своего ученика, Хара подметил так же черные шаровары и разноцветную свободную майку – тоже не та одежда, которую он привык видеть на знакомых ему профессиональных йогах. Этот мужчина по-своему очаровывал его, и у него сразу появилось желание нарисовать его именно так. В релаксирующей асане, с закрытыми глазами и в пестрой майке.

 Он представился Кё.

 Пока Тошимаса переодевался, попутно рассказывая о своих обычных занятиях и планах на будущее, Кё смотрел на него так пристально, что становилось неловко. С этого месяца Хара со своим инструктором планировали заняться простейшими стойками на руках. Тошия ждал этого давно, но с незнакомым преподавателем занятие проходило вовсе не так, как обычно. Кё – намного флегматичнее Такуми-сан, он мог долго говорить об изучаемой позе, и в каждом его слове чувствовалось понимание асаны, а не просто факты. В свое время именно отсутствие долгих философских разговоров привлекло Хару в Такуми, но тут он внезапно осознал, что и другой подход может быть интересен. Однако присутствия незнакомого человека, ощущения чужих горячих рук не давало ему полностью погрузиться в йогу.

 - Расслабь шею, Тошимаса… - Кё сразу, не спрашивая, перешел на ты, и Тошия решил не возражать. – Почувствуй ощущение полета, свободы, а не того, что ты стоишь вверх ногами, как акробат какой-то…

 Чувствуя маленькие пылающие ладони на своей шее, Тошия вдруг осознал, что ему мешает. Ощущение дикого головокружения заставляло все время быть сосредоточенным только на равновесии. Как он умудрился прозаниматься так долго, не осознавая своего плохого самочувствия?..

 Их первый раз случился на том же занятии. Это оказывалось горячо, потно, быстро, но настолько естественно, что Тошия даже не может сказать, кто стал инициатором и как это вышло. Быть может, в его беспамятстве было виновато головокружение, может – что-то еще. Хара не брался давать название этому «чему-то». Но когда он выходил из здания, его все еще пошатывало, голова бессовестно кружилась, и это тоже чем-то напоминало полет. Только вот подобные полеты обычно длились недолго и более напоминали падение.

***

 На следующее занятие Тошия шел со смешанными чувствами, но, только увидев Кё, понял – тот не собирается обращать внимание на то, что произошло между ними. Это немного облегчило тяжелые думы Хары, потому что ему все-таки было неловко: он не из тех, кто бросается на первого встречного и постоянно жаждут секса. Более того, он всегда верил в моногамию. Хотя у него и не было постоянного партнера сейчас, Тошия все равно находил произошедшее более чем несвойственным для себя. Что думал об этом Кё, понять было невозможно. Он спокойно улыбался, долго говорил о чем-то, мягко поддерживал и был абсолютно таким же, как и в прошлый раз.

 В этот раз они занимались в другой студии, еще меньшей, чем предыдущая. Кё, извиняясь, пояснил – у него не было постоянной комнаты тут, потому что большую часть занятий он проводил на дому. Тошия рассеяно кивнул и уверил, что ничего страшного в этом нет, но на самом деле эта теснота давила на него. Она неприятно ползла мурашками по позвоночнику, свербела в лопатках, не давала расслабиться даже после любимых релаксирующих асан. Под конец занятия Кё прямо спросил, что не так, и Тошия честно ответил, что на самом деле ему здесь неуютно. Взгляд его инструктора после этой фразы обезоружил его: легкое порицание, искорки смеха и странная смесь восхищения, умиления и желания. В этих карих глазах Тошия увидел одновременно так много, что у него перехватило дыхание. В этот раз он точно знал, кто к кому потянулся первым, кто яростнее покрывал поцелуями шею другого и кто искал все более и более тесных объятий, пытаясь сбежать от тесноты помещения.

 Выходя из здания, Тошия ожидал почувствовать долгожданное облегчение и свободу, которые успокоили бы внезапно разыгравшийся приступ клаустрофобии, но странно – вместо этого он еще явственнее вспомнил, как крепкие руки обнимали его, прижимая к себе. Он еще не решил, нравится ему это или пугает.

***

На третье занятие Тошия шел со смесью страха и предвкушения. За неделю он успел осознать, что думал о Кё практически все время – тот вошел в его жизнь так резко, неожиданно, но ненавязчиво, что он и не заметил этого. Не заметил, что узоры в его скетчбуках все больше напоминали переплетение татуировок его инструктора, а вместо любимых персонажей он все чаще рисовал низкого мужчину в черных шароварах и выбритыми висками. Собственные чувства он находил забавными и даже очаровательными. Столь быстротечное увлечение – во что оно могло вылиться?

 Уже привычно направляясь в дальнее крыло, Тошия с облегчением обнаружил, что сегодня они занимались во вполне просторной и светлой студии. Очевидно, это облегчение было написано у него на лице, потому что Кё встретил его куда более веселой улыбкой, чем ранее. Но в тот момент Тошии оказалось не до анализирования жестов – он был абсолютно заворожен одеждой Кё. Тот был одет в обычные свободные черные штаны, зауженные к щиколоткам, но сверху на нем была не просто аляпистая майка-алкоголичка. Это звучало странно, но кислотно оранжевая майка с гипно-принтом что-то перевернула в голове Хары. Он не мог оторваться от нее, все смотрел и смотрел, завороженный, загипнотизированный. Его вдруг переклинило на этом странном узоре так сильно, что в течение всего занятия он думал только о нем. И в этот раз тоже именно Тошия первым потянулся за поцелуем, спеша стащить со знакомого уже тела дурацкую тряпку.

 И свежий воздух в парке возле спортивного центра снова не принес облегчения. Перед глазами все еще стояли кислотный оранжевый принт и улыбка Кё. Так, если долго смотреть на лампу, а потом перевести взгляд на затемненную поверхность. Глаза болели.

***

 На четвертой неделе Тошия уже не ощущал ни предвкушения, ни любопытства, а чувства свои не находил забавными. Как за столь короткий час он мог так повязнуть в незнакомом человеке, которого видел всего три раза? Всю неделю Хара пытался зарисовать загипнотизировавший его принт, но никакие краски, карандаши, ручки и маркеры не могли передать того оранжевого цвета, который будто отпечатался на внутренней стороне его век. Столь быстротечные и острые увлечения – это же ненормально, так?

 Слишком волнуясь по поводу предстоящего занятия, Тошимаса, сам не осознавая, пришел почти на полчаса раньше. Подходя к уже знакомой студии, Хара еще издалека услышал твердый, четкий ритм, хотя и не разбирая мелодии. Подойдя ближе, он прислушался. Мелодия была резкой и довольно быстрой – под такую вряд ли обучают йоге. Простые, зацикленные  звуки завораживали, не давая думать. Дав любопытству уступить, Тошия тихо заглянул в приоткрытые двери.

 Кё танцевал, и танец этот не был похож на что-либо, виденное Харой раньше. То плавные, то резкие движения Кё не имели ничего общего ни с йогой, ни с каким-либо известным человеку искусством. То рывки, то смазанные взмахи руками – нет, так не танцевали. Возможно, так чувствовали, или любили кого-то, или переживали сильные эмоции. Странные, необычные движения, подчиняющиеся лишь твердому ритму играющей музыки, покорили Хару. Все полчаса он просидел на полу, глядя на гибкое тело своего инструктора и вслушиваясь в магнетизирующие четкие удары барабанов.

 Эти же звуки звучали в его голове, пока он переодевался, перекидывался пустыми разговорами с Кё, занимался. Когда Кё первый толкнулся на встречу Тошии, ритм в голове того стал только громче. Казалось, все движения йога снова стали подвластны магической мелодии – поцелуи, рывки за длинные кудрявые волосы, резкие толчки в глубину чужого тела…

 Выходя из спортивного центра, Тошия все еще не мог перевести дыхания, а его сердце билось в тяжелом, резком ритме.

***

 На пятое, последнее занятие Тошимаса шел в растерянности. Что происходило между ними? Внезапно вспыхнувшая страсть, какое-то определенное чувство или просто стечение обстоятельств? Глубоко задумавшись, Хара не замечал, что попал в стоячую пробку, и осознал степень своего опоздания, только подходя к студии. Почти час! Немыслимо для помешанного на пунктуальности Тошимасы.

 В приоткрытую дверь он заглянул со смущением. Кё сидел на полу перед низким деревянным столиком, который обычно стоял в углу и служил полкой для вещей Тошимасы. Сейчас на полированной поверхности были раскиданы разноцветные квадраты бумаги, а Кё увлеченно складывал из них оригами. Это занятие показалось Харе настолько нехарактерным для него, что он невольно хмыкнул, выдавая себя. Кё оторвался от своего занятия и улыбнулся ему, и с этой улыбкой Тошия сразу почувствовал, что прощен за свое опоздание. Он вошел в комнату уже смелее, но тут же, на входе, оказался припечатан к полу следующими словами Кё:

 - Ты олень, Тошимаса, - просто сказал тот и протянул ему бумажного оленя. Кислотно оранжевого бумажного оленя. Чуть отойдя от удивления, Хара с некоторым опозданием ответил:

 - Ээ, спасибо… Я олень, а кто же ты? – и в ответ Кё протянул ему пышный синий лотос. У Тошии никогда не получались настолько аккуратные цветы из бумаги.

 Этот лотос казался Тошимасе прощанием, вроде как подарком на память. Эта грустная мысль не оставляла его ни на минуту в течение всего занятия, а по его окончанию Хара, почти не прощаясь, ушел. В тот последний раз между ними так ничего и не было.

  Тошия не решился положить два скромных подарка Кё в сумку, а потому всю дорогу нес их в руках, только в машине позволив себе аккуратно переложить на приборную панель.

***

 Звонок в дверь в середине дня немного удивил Хару. Обычно все его соседи в это время были на работе, а он с чистой душой наслаждался свободными рамками своей профессии. К двери Тошия шел как бы лениво, не особо интересуясь, кто за ней. В последние полторы недели он вообще ничем не интересовался, как будто в анабиозе наблюдая за протекающей мимо него его же жизнью. Все занятия с Такуми-сан он отменил.

 За дверью оказался Кё. Просто Кё, немного запыхавшийся, в юкате глубокого синего цвета, с чуть отросшими волосами на висках. Просто Кё, который поражал, завладевал Тошией пять раз в течение прошедшего месяца. Просто Кё.

 Переступив порог, незваный гость низко поклонился, а потом протянул руку и сказал:

 - Очень приятно, Нишимура Тоору.

 В тот вечер они много говорили. Пили зеленый чай и масалу, которую невероятно хорошо готовил Тоору. Смеялись. Смотрели друг другу в глаза долгими, цепкими взглядами.

 Позже, глубокой ночью, лежа на своей кровати, сходя с ума от медленных движений Тоору, Тошия скользил невидящим взглядом по комнате. По черной голове оленя, выполненной в грубой, угловатой технике, с демоническими оранжевыми глазами, по двум маленьким фигуркам из бумаги, стоящим на полке. По затейливо разукрашенному потолку, от которого сейчас, в столь подвешенном, возбужденном до полного опустошения состоянии, кружило голову. Тошимасе казалось, что его словно отправили в невесомость, и если бы не крепкие, тесные объятия горячих рук и ритмичные толчки внутри, он бы точно потерял себя где-то между оранжевых узоров и идущей кругом голове.

 


End file.
